dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
As Muitas Aventuras do Ursinho Puff
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (anteriormente Puff - O Ursinho Guloso e As Muitas Aventuras do Ursinho Puff no Brasil) é um filme norte-americano do gênero animação lançado pela Disney em 1977, baseado no livro Winnie-the-Pooh de A. A. Milne. É o 22º filme da lista de clássicos da Disney, sendo lançado em 11 de março de 1977 nos Estados Unidos e em 5 de dezembro de 1977 no Brasil. Foi gerado diversas sequências com os personagens do filme, além de programas de televisão, roupas, livros e brinquedos. Dentre as sequências lançadas, estão "The Tigger Movie", "Piglet's Big Movie", "Pooh's Heffalump Movie" e "Winnie the Pooh". Também inspirou uma atração de mesmo nome nos parques Disneyland, Walt Disney World e Hong Kong Disneyland. Tem uma atração mais elaborada no parque Tokyo Disneyland, inspirada no mesmo filme e com o nome de "Pooh's Hunny Hunt". Enredo O conteúdo do filme é derivado de três curtas animados lançados anteriormente em que Walt Disney produziu com base nos livros de Winnie-the-Pooh de A. A. Milne: Ursinho Puff e a Árvore de Mel (1966), Ursinho Puff e o Dia Chuvoso (1968) e Ursinho Puff e o Tigre Saltador (1974). Foi criado um conteúdo extra para juntar os três curtas, fundindo uma história a outra. Um quarto curto com menos tempo de duração em relação aos três anteriores, foi adicionado para o encerramento do filme. Foi baseado no capítulo final de The House at Pooh Corner, onde Christopher Robin tem que sair do Bosque dos Cem Acres pois estará começando a ir a escola. Nele, Christopher Robin e Pooh discutir o que gostam de fazer juntos e o menino pede ao seu urso que prometa se lembrar dele e que mantenha algumas das memórias vivas de seu tempo juntos. Pooh concorda em fazê-lo e o filme termina com o narrador dizendo que onde quer que Christopher Robin vai, Pooh estará sempre esperando por ele. Curta lançado mais tarde Seis anos após o lançamento de The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a Disney encomendou um quarto curta baseado nas histórias. Ursinho Puff e um Dia para o Bisonho estreou nos cinemas em 11 de março de 1983, mas nunca foi ligado aos curtas anteriores. Elenco Créditos Canções (1ª versão) # "Ursinho Puff": Coro # "Um, Dois, Três": Geraldo Alves # "Minha Barriguinha Reclama": Geraldo Alves e Coro # "Nuvem Pequena": Geraldo Alves e José Manoel # "Só Mais Um Pouquinho": Coro, Magalhães Graça, Castro Gonzaga, Luís Motta, Aloysio de Oliveira, José Manoel, Carlos Alberto Mello e Selma Lopes # "Esse Dia Não Vai Ter Sol": Geraldo Alves # "Eu Tenho Prazer Em Ser Tigre": Aloysio de Oliveira # "Efalantes e Dinonhas": Coro # "A Chuva Cai Cai Cai Cai Cai": Coro, Geraldo Alves, Castro Gonzaga e Cleonir dos Santos # "Nossos Heróis": Aloysio de Oliveira Canções (2ª versão) # "Ursinho Puff": Coro # "Conto Um, Dois e Toco o Chão": Marcelo Coutinho # "Pança Ronca, Tá na Bronca": Marcelo Coutinho e Coro # "Nuvem Pequena": Marcelo Coutinho e Caio César # "Já Vai": Coro, Pedro Lopes, Maurício Luz, Orlando Drummond, Isaac Bardavid, Caio César, Ana Lúcia Menezes e Selma Lopes # "O Dia Que Ninguém Vai Gostar": Marcelo Coutinho # "Eu Tenho Prazer em Ser Tigre": Isaac Bardavid # "Efalantes e Dinanonhas": Coro # "A Chuva Chega e Cai Cai Cai": Coro, Marcelo Coutinho e Maurício Luz # "Nossos Heróis": Isaac Bardavid Veja Também *'Lista de Personagens de Ursinho Pooh' *'Lista de Produções do Ursinho Pooh' Categoria:Filmes de Animação Categoria:Desenhos Animados Categoria:Filmes da Disney